


Отцы и дети

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [11]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen, Mysticism, Ratings: R, Violence, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: на день "домашние животные" в рамках текстового тридцатидневного флэшмоба.
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	Отцы и дети

В детстве у Лоры Палмер была пушистая и ласковая кошка по имени Юпитер. Потом кошку сбила машина, а Лора завела себе Бобби Бригса.  
В целом – разницы было мало, кроме того, что Бобби поставлял Лоре кокаин, и когда они спали в одной кровати – это был не только сон.  
А так Бобби оказался тем же котом, и от того, чтобы попасть под колеса, он тоже не был застрахован.

В детстве у Бобби Бригса был хомячок.  
Этот хомяк, серо-бежевый, ужасно важный со своими надутыми щеками, был очень похож на папу.  
Но еще больше на папу походил сурок, нарисованный в энциклопедии "Флора и фауна штата Вашингтон". Каждое второе февраля Бобби смотрел репортаж о том, как в Панксатони, штат Пенсильвания, местные жители вытаскивали из норы заспанного толстого сурка Фила и ликовали, если он не замечал свою тень.  
По утрам в воскресенье папа выглядел точь-в-точь как сурок Фил.  
Когда майор Бриггс надолго уезжал в служебные командировки, Бобби проводил с хомяком еще больше времени, чем обычно: без конца чистил клетку, подсыпал корм и постоянно наблюдал за тем, как хомяк бегает по специальному колесу.  
Хомяк прожил долгую, счастливую мышиную жизнь – целых два года, а потом, конечно, упал кверху лапками и испустил дух. Папа тогда как раз вернулся из командировки, весь такой при нашивках и в форме, важный - и оттого еще больше похожий на сонного сурка.  
Он потрепал Бобби по голове и сказал:  
– Ничего, сынок, все там будем.  
И тогда заплаканный Бобби решил, что не стоит к кому-нибудь слишком привязываться, потому что... ну, именно поэтому.  
Впрочем, мало ли, что и кто решает.

В детстве у майора Бриггса был игрушечный самолет – и никаких тебе домашних животных.  
Он всегда знал, что станет летчиком, женится на хорошей, скромной девушке, и она родит ему сына, с которым по воскресеньям они будут ездить на охоту или рыбалку. В общем, будущий майор ВВС США собирался завести супругу и ребенка – и было ему не до репетиций привязанностей, пусть даже самых пушистых и ласковых.  
А потом в радиоэфире завелись инопланетные сигналы, а потом во Вьетнаме завелась война, а потом в карманах его сына завелся кокаин, а потом, а потом...  
– Знаешь, милый, – сказала однажды его жена, расчесывая волосы перед сном. – Я все время думаю: каково сейчас Лиланду и Саре? Лора ведь была их единственным ребенком, им теперь совершенно не о ком заботиться, даже не на что отвлечься. Я все думаю, а если бы Бобби...  
Она не договорила, и майор Бриггс молча погладил ее по худому плечу.  
Правда состояла в том, что к пятидесяти годам он вдруг начал понимать, зачем люди заводят хомяков и кошек.

В детстве у Лиланда Палмера был БОБ.  
Он приходил по вечерам и, скаля желтые зубы, пальцем манил Лиланда выйти на задний двор, а потом за руку вел в лес – глубже, к маленькому озеру, которое считалось нехорошим местом. Иногда он приносил с собой нож, и тогда случалось по-разному: БОБ мог заставить Лиланда делать надрезы на собственных запястьях, а мог, сжав его маленькую руку, раз за разом вонзать нож в землю совсем рядом со своей ногой, так часто и быстро, что от страха и боли в стиснутой ладони Лиланд начинал плакать.  
В иные разы БОБ закрывал его глаза черной повязкой и стаскивал с него одежду, а иногда – связывал руки мальчика за спиной, а еще, бывало, терся о его голые бедра промежностью, и сквозь ткань джинсов БОБА Лиланд чувствовал, что тот возбужден.  
От БОБА пахло, как от бродяги, побирающегося на улице, но от страха (что БОБ убьет его? что кто-то увидит эти запретные игры?), Лиланд боялся кричать.  
Как собаку, БОБА следовало выгуливать, иначе он становился неуправляемо злым, как кот – он приходил, когда хотел сам, и как мышь – пробирался в любую неосторожно оставленную щель.

В детстве у Лиланда Палмера был БОБ, а потом у БОБА стал – Лиланд Палмер.  
Кто знает, чем руководствуются совы, когда выбирают домашних животных.


End file.
